Inks containing a water-dissipatable polyester or polyesteramide are well known in the art (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,704,309, 4,738,785 and 4,340,519). Inks containing such a polymeric material have many desirable properties such as good adhesion to a variety of substrates and a wide viscosity range. However, despite the advantages obtained using such a polymeric material in aqueous inks, it is highly desirable to have another material which when added imparts viscosity stability and imparts brilliancy, high gloss, and high transparency to the dried ink film.